WITCH: Romeo and Juliet
by Power-Of-Heart
Summary: Basic Romeo Juliet storyline Plus WITCH Slightly changed WITCH characters Plus Tragic Ending Equals Well this story. Caleb is the rebel leader against Elyon and has not met the guardians.On the other hand the guardians are protecting Elyon. CxC
1. Chapter 1

New Fic here.

General CxC, No offence WxC I like both pairings equally ok?

In this one Phobos is defeated and Elyon has the throne and WITCH and Caleb havent met yet.

Caleb is the rebel leader agaist Elyon ok?

Its a bit confusing I know.

Review Please

Power-Of-HEART

* * *

WITCH: Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1: Love at first Sight

Love you see is a very odd thing. You feel it without wanted to it is a command of the heart and not the brain. It is a link between hearts that is somewhat frazzled and singed by arguing and disappointment yet it still is there bonded forever. Sometimes the link is thin and weak, sometimes strong and unable to cut. Yet the strongest love link can be blocked but never ever cut.

Cornelia felt her body pressed against the stone cold floor in Meridian. A large monster pressing a sword to her neck. Ready to punch through her neck. Obviously, this was an attempt by some enemy of the guardians, which somehow knew that Cornelia was visiting her friend Elyon in Meridian. Suddenly the monster was on the floor in pain, then it drifted away into the land of the dead.

A young boy the same age as her was behind the monster with a sword in his hand, which had the blood smeared on the tip.

"Thank you"

The boy reached out his hand to the girl who's hair was slightly frizzed from the horrible event that had just happened.

"No Problem. I am Caleb, Rebel Leader against the throne of Elyon"

Cornelia gasped. She was trying to protect Elyon from his army and rebels. He did not know of her role as Earth guardian did he? Even though their roles were ever so different, she could not help looking into his hypnotic eyes. They seemed to cast a love like spell around her. Maybe this could work out.

Love links are created by events. Like a heroic event like this, or meeting at a club or a coffee shop. However they are created it is still love, no matter how star crossed it is. Love is a very odd thing.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: It must be love

The couple walked around Meridian, not wanting to know where they were or the time it was.

All that mattered was their talking and how they fell for each other as they peered into the others eyes.

Cornelia's power of earth seemed to make blossom bloom into the streets of Meridian.

"Do you know we have never met the guardians?"

Caleb spoke with a nervous laugh.

While Cornelia slightly jumped at the name of her position that so happened to appear in his brain when five hundred other ideas that could!

"This battle is ever so raw that we reacted with plans and such with no intention of fighting until we meet them."

The earth guardian bit her lip.

Caleb began to babble at one hundred words per minute so fast Cornelia set her mind on if he would kill her when they have to fight?

Then she tuned into Caleb's words.

"That how the bakery burnt down and then I found the most peculiar---"

Cornelia kissed him on his pink lips.

She had kissed him.

No matter what anyone said he was not a stranger he was her love.

Why did this relationship rush so fast, why didn't she think about it?

She had only just met him!

They stopped kissing for a second and looked at each other with a odd smile.

They continued walking forward in awkward silence it was terrible.

Whenever they wanted to talk they felt too nervous and childish.

She owned him her life that was enough to love him wasn't it?

Then she saw familiar people in the distance, her friends.

Will and the gang having a argument with the rebels their first argument in person…

Wouldn't Caleb want to fight them then.

Caleb was already running to the rebels and began shouting.

"CORNELIA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Irma shouted pulling the earth guardian towards them.

The shouting continued but Caleb stayed silent and looked at Cornelia with a questioning look on his face.

As long as Will doesn't put our powers on me and Caleb could be…

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

Oh Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3: An Awful Trade

Cornelia was in guardian form now, looking down at a baffled Caleb.

The rebels were slightly on edge now, very worried looking too.

The rebels cried,

"We are not prepared to fight. Maybe not fight at all…

I suggest a trade… How old are you now guardians?"

"Well we are all 15, Cornelia is 16 next week though"

Will said slightly confused.

The rebels cheered

"Yes! In Meridian and Earth, the age of consent to marry is 16! Our rebel Aldern shall marry the earth guardian next week at the girl's birthday!"

The guardians gasped as well as Caleb.

The girls looked at each other.

"What If I don't want to marry him?"

Cornelia spat at the rebels.

"Then…death to earth and Elyon."

Cornelia threw her hand to her mouth in shock and collapsed in tears.

She spoke quietly,

"Then I will marry next week…"

The rebels cheered again without Caleb who looked like a wounded puppy.

Rebels left the street and the four guardians too left without Cornelia she needed the time to cry by herself.

Caleb however stayed there.

He walked up to her and crouched to her level on the floor.

He picked her hand up and held it softly.

"I don't care, I love you anyway."

Cornelia looked up and they kissed for a moment then he spoke again.

"We shall meet every day at 7pm, here in Meridian but in that abandoned house in the corner."

We leave the pair in Meridian as for the chapter…

We arrive in Heatherfield, Earth for an epic battle.

Not between the guardians and what not, but two boys fighting for Cornelia's heart.

You wonder for a second who could it be.

Read the next sentence and you shall see

Peter Vs Caleb

* * *

OOO

Please review people!

More reviews More Updates

Power-of-Heart


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4 : Fight for her heart

When two people love one person, it is an ominous relationship.

You hope they do not know each other or meet each other at any cause.

For unfortunate Cornelia they were going to meet and the ending of their meeting will be someone lying sixth floors down from the Hale's apartment.

Cornelia stepped through the portal, holding Caleb's hand.

She looked up to her apartment six floors up, the lights were off and her parents were at Lillian's school play. Cornelia felt a shudder of joy, followed by groaning.

"Oh Damn. I forgot my keys!"

Caleb looked at the building above him he examined it for a minute he shrugged it off.

"Don't worry"

Caleb grabbed her waist and jumped onto the building jumping from balcony to the balcony above.

A very stressed looking Cornelia flattened her frayed blonde hair and dusted her jacket down.

Hopefully her laid-back mother had forgotten to lock the back door.

Yeah, Old reliable Mom he had not locked the door!

As soon as they sat down and cuddled each other, the doorbell rang.

Cornelia growled as she pulled the door open.

She felt her heart drop,

Peter, her boyfriend from Earth who she had completely forgot about was at the door ready for the date they planned a week ago.

He walked in and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who is this?"

He pointed at Caleb.

Cornelia did not answer they had already started fighting, somehow Caleb knew who this boy was and how Cornelia was gesturing behind Peters back what the situation was.

Something went wrong though, something very wrong.

Peter pushed Caleb into the balcony.

They swung punches at each other Peter was covered in blood from his nose and Caleb had a scratch on his cheek.

They continued pushing each other in the darkness of eight pm, as the rain began to fall.

Peter pushed Caleb just over the edge of the balcony, Caleb holding on by one hand.

"NO!"

Cornelia speeded towards Peter, she pushed him.

She wished she had never done it.

She thought he fell to his death.

Cornelia pulled Caleb onto the balcony.

"Cornelia go inside and don't cry he would die anyway"

Cornelia thought she had killed him, as Caleb walked towards where Peter had 'fallen' was Peter still alive and clinging on as Caleb had before.

"Help me."

Caleb grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

Peter smiled menacingly.

"Thou are a monstrous murderer, you shall never feel the emotion of happiness again or love."

Caleb gasped for a second confused.

Peter swiped his hand away he fell to the ground, dead.

Now Caleb understood Caleb had let Peter die.

* * *

Want more?

Yeah I wanted a line of old language in there.

So review if you want more


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5 : On the Run

The days slipped away, Cornelia had three days until her birthday and marriage.

Cornelia dreamed of their seven o' clock meetings, but the actual time with him felt like a dream.

Peter's death had shaken them never apart, yet it shook the guardians.

Taranee the fire guardian was Peter's younger sister and it did not help the fact that Irma's father was leader of the investigation of the murder of Peter Cook.

Cornelia and the guardians were at Will's apartment trying to calm down a hysterical Taranee.

The earth guardian acted as the rest did but she knew she was fake, a murderer and …

in love.

"Lets watch the news for the murder update"

The television flicked on, ' urgent' and 'Breaking News' were spread across the screen.

Something had happened.

"A few days ago the nineteen year old Peter Cook was found dead near the apartments on Silver Tree Street, the police thought of an accident may have occurred but he had a bloody nose from a fight of some sort. The police have found the murderer who goes under the name of Caleb, a young man around sixteen or seventeen he has brown hair and green eyes and quite tall."

Cornelia was already shivering.

"They have not caught him yet, but luckily they found his DNA on Peter's hand"

A few hours later Cornelia was back in her apartment and crying on her bed until she heard seven chimes.

She made her way to Meridian sneaking through a portal in an alley by her apartment.

Cornelia found herself back in Meridian, she quickly ran to the abandoned house where Caleb should be.

Where was he? She needed to know he was ok.

He is on the run.

This event happened for the next two days, Cornelia had one day until her wedding.

She did not want to get married and Caleb could not rescue her if he was nowhere to be seen.

Cornelia had to be with Caleb no matter what!

Then she thought of the plan, she grabbed some parchment and scribbled a letter of the plan that would ensure they could be together.

Or would they?


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6 : Sleep

Caleb felt his heart beating faster and faster.

He had been trapped in Earth for the previous two days, trying to escape the law who chased him down streets.

Finally, he had made it to the portal, the one place they could not intervene.

He jumped through the portal and walked to the abandoned house hoping to see his love Cornelia instead, a piece of parchment was lying on the floor.

He picked it up half of the letter was torn and smeared in tears, Cornelia's…

_Dear Caleb,_

_You know I be wed tomorrow, I know the law has separated us but I still want to be with you_

_And I hope you return these feelings._

Caleb smiled)

_I thought this earlier, to keep us together you just need to …._

The rest was smeared with Cornelia's tears.

Caleb did not care, he would get a plan anyway and Cornelia's plan …that would not matter.

He clambered out of the abandoned house, he heard drunken men singing in the streets.

Alas, Aldern and the rebels were there singing.

"Aldern where are you getting married, Earth or Meridian?"

Caleb shouted

"Earth, you know Caleb you're my bestest buddy…"

He slurred his words.

Caleb felt anger boil inside him.

"Where in Earth?"

"Heatherfield Churchhh at two O'clock"

Again, he slurred his words.

Caleb stormed off.

Cornelia was in her bedroom, she grew some plants with her powers, poisonous roots and then some lavender.

She picked a leaf of the poisonous plant and a stem of lavender.

"The perfect sleeping potion"

She clicked her fingers and the lavender and the leaf were shredded into dust then Cornelia mixed them into a powder.

She dusted it into a vial and ran in water to make a liquid.

She raised the vial high in the air,

"Here comes the bride all dressed in white"

She sang softly to herself the vial still in the air.

"Till death do we part…"

She drank the sleeping potion she fainted onto her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Death Wedding.

Screams and cries erupted from the Hale apartment on the morning of Cornelia's wedding.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HAS DIED!"  
Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin arrived the horrific crying.

They ran into the apartment.

"CORNELIA IS DEAD"

Cornelia's Mother sobbed.

After hours of crying, the bride's death had reached Meridian,

Aldarn spoke very calmly

"We shall hold a funeral instead of a wedding on Earth. Today."

Caleb walked around the corner unaware of this news until…

"The Earth Guardian has died"

Caleb felt his heart skip a beat, tears filled his eyes he dried them immediately.

He ran into the portal, he would not let this happen it could not be.

He arrived in Earth, Cornelia's apartment wouldn't be any good, where was the wedding being held? It would be her funeral instead. He heard very low bells echoing across Heatherfield. It was her funeral that rang the bells.

He ran to the Heatherfield centre, seeing people dressed in black slithering out of a building.

Before he could even get there, red and blue lights flashed in front of his eyes.

The Police.

He ran as fast as he could towards the church but then bullets of lead flew near him, chipping his shoulder and cutting his foot.

He ran into the church slightly singed in blood, he locked the doors.

There in front of him was an opened cased coffin with his beautiful love - dead in the coffin.

He felt tears sliding down his face and onto hers.

"Just promise me, that we will never be alone. I'll open the death awaiting door to enter the world of yours, that place you call heaven.

As soon as the laws bullet pierces my heart, I will not be broken but mended our souls joined by death. Just promise me you will be there."

Caleb whispered to the dead girl

He picked himself and took a deep breath, he marched towards the door.

He opened it to about 20 twenty armed police officers, one piercing gunshot filled the ears of all.

A bullet daggered through Caleb's chest his was not dead yet, he knew in a few minutes of pain loss of blood would.

With all his strength, he pushed the doors back.

He clambered over to Cornelia, clutching his chest.

"Just promise me-"

"Caleb"

Cornelia's eyes opened.

Caleb stuttered- scared and so worried.

"Caleb, did you not read the letter I wrote? "

Cornelia broke into a sobbing fit.

Caleb began to fall to the floor.

His eyes began to close.

His heart stops beating.

"I love you."

He said with his last breath.


	8. Chapter 8

I would love to say thank you to the people that reviewed and favourited this story.

Its a beautiful ending and I hope you read "Flee from the Vampire"

that Ive wrote as it will be a bit sad too.

Power-of-Heart x

* * *

Chapter 8: End to a sad Beginning 

He was dead. Every inch of him, because of her foolishness.  
He had killed himself for her, for her , She could not live without him.  
Tears glided down her face, she knew what she had to do the only choice the only way.  
She lay down beside her boyfriend's corpse.  
She closed her eyes and summoned her powers.  
The doors of the church were being thudded by the police.  
THUD.  
Cornelia grew a huge stone like a grave one she spoke words muffled by the thuds that I could not write them down, her powers carved these words onto the stone.  
THUD.  
She stops speaking and looks to her love, still on the cold ground.  
Cornelia closes her eyes again and summons vines of death.  
THUD.  
They wrap around her and Caleb, beautiful flowers bloom within them.  
THUD.  
She begins to suffocate, as a final tear slides down her cheek.  
Cornelia felt herself going into another world, this was it.  
THUD.  
Cornelia dies holding her boyfriend's hand.  
BANG.  
The church doors are blasted open.  
The police and Cornelia's family and friends rush in.

They read the words on the grave.  
"It was never meant to be,  
Yet it did, I fell in love with him I did not die but now I did.  
Just because of differences"

Love you see is a very odd thing. You feel it without wanted to it is a command of the heart and not the brain. It is a link between hearts that is somewhat frazzled and singed by arguing and disappointment yet it still is there bonded forever. Sometimes the link is thin and weak, sometimes strong and unable to cut. Yet the strongest love link can be blocked but never ever cut.  
Love links are created by events. Like a heroic event like this, or meeting at a club or a coffee shop. However they are created it is still love, no matter how star crossed it is. Love is a very odd thing

Who killed them? Themselves, their friends or more?  
Whatever it is it came through the church door with the constant thuds.  
It was each other, they killed each other they came through the door.  
Caleb was shot she came through in a coffin.  
Now they are together, once more.


End file.
